


And they were roommates

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Domestic-ish (?) Art of Kagehina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	And they were roommates




End file.
